Senda
by HinataWeasley
Summary: Y fue entonces que inadvertidamente, como una casualidad accidentada, nació esa bolita rosada que le ayudó a entender lo que estaba pasando con su vida.


_Cuando la vi supe que tenía que escribir de ella. __Presta la casualidad que intentaba dormir hoy y de repente me estaba contando su historia, que de paso dejo_ para la campaña "El valor de los extra" del foro __Desafío Shinobi ¡Hi-yah! _¿Cómo es que ni siquiera merece estar en los filtros de personajes?_

_Diría que esta protagonista no le pertenece estrictamente a Kishimoto Masashi pero a alguien hay que darle los créditos, ¿no?_

_El término conjunto de "bolita rosada" que aparece en el resumen lo leí por primera vez a zatsuri, así que si estás leyendo esto, ¡los créditos de ello son todos tuyos!_

_Edit al 23 de agosto de 2015: Sumamente feliz de que ya figure en la lista de personajes, aquí en fanfiction._

* * *

Senda

.

.

.

Cuando Hyūga Natsu fue un poco mayor para comprenderlo, se vio a sí misma en retrospectiva corriendo con el corazón agitado la carrera de una vida que nunca fue suya, mientras los deberes de su sangre y su familia le gritaban constantemente lo que debía hacer sin que ella alcanzara a completar esas cosas interminables para demostrarle a los demás, y luego entendió que a sí misma, que incluso alguien tan inútil como ella podía tener un propósito en la vida.

A veces cuando no podía dormir y deseaba escapar de su presente, Natsu vagaba a los días menos placenteros de su pasado y siempre se hallaba pensando en el incidente del zorro del que apenas tenía unas trazas de memoria cuando debería recordarlo bien. En aquellos días apenas era una genin recién graduada de la academia, y no recuerda sino el pánico y la gente corriendo por su laberíntica aldea sumida en un caos tan profundo como la oscuridad de las calles. Ni siquiera recordaba si había estado muy asustada al borde de la parálisis aquella vez, como creía que sería típico de ella, pero como a todos los genin, a Natsu se le ordenó ayudar a mantener la calma entre la población civil y evacuar la mayor cantidad de ciudadanos posibles hacia los refugios entre el monumento a los Hokage. Una noche particularmente angustiante, en que volvía a recordar la nostalgia de los gritos, por fin se dio cuenta que tal vez lo había olvidado porque estaba desesperada por desaparecer todo cuanto pudiera de su pasado.

Pues la vida siempre le había sido esquiva. Aunque nació con un entusiasmo infantil por el orgullo de sus ojos, más pronto que tarde fue demasiado evidente que no solo no había nacido con un talento promedio, sino que además era repudiablemente torpe. De niña, solía practicar golpeando árboles para fortalecer su taijutsu, y junto a ella arremetían también otras niñas de la rama secundaria que se reunían en un patio interior de su parte del complejo, todas sesgando el silencio con sus jadeos de extenuación, sin mediar palabra más que las de la cortesía primordial, pero con una silenciosa rivalidad por el nivel de avance que Natsu aprendió a admirar como si se tratara de una espectadora externa.

En casa la historia parecía brillar un poquito, era hacendosa y su madre lo agradecía aunque nunca se permitió cariños con ella pues Natsu no le traía el orgullo deseado en las artes ninja. Sus notas apenas eran promedio y su desempeño empeoraba cuando con desesperación intentaba completar las técnicas básicas que el instructor de la academia les mostraba, y al no lograr el objetivo a la primera (no era la única, pero para Natsu nunca fue razón de alivio) entraba en un nerviosismo incontrolable que ni siquiera le permitía sostener sus manos con firmeza para formar un sello.

Su padre no vivió mucho para reprobarla por ello. Cuando vivía, no obstante, procuraba ocultar la tristeza que su hija torpe le traía y siempre que estaba en casa para verla regresar de la academia, tenía una sonrisa melancólica para ella en aras de transmitirle un poco de la paternidad que sentía al verla tan frágil e inútil en un mundo en que nadie la protegería. A veces Natsu lloraba en silencio.

Pasaban los meses y luego los años y aunque la práctica le sirvió para convertirse en una kunoichi decente pensaba en las sesenta y cuatro palmas de la rama principal como un sueño de guerreros, su Byakugan no tenía un alcance excelso pero como todo Hyūga al menos servía a sus compañeros de turno en el servicio activo, mas nunca olvidó que estuvo por debajo del promedio, y eventualmente recibió su bandana de genin con una resignación silenciosa como si todos los caminos desastrosos no condujeran más que a aquel tranquilo final sin emociones. El hombre que le dio la vida la perdió el día del ataque del zorro y se convirtió en un héroe de guerra cuyo nombre nadie recordó nunca, nadie más que la propia Natsu y su madre que nunca la volvió a mirar como antes. Cansada, envejecida y enviudada, parecía darle la espalda siempre para no toparse con ella dentro de la casa, con ella, Natsu, que había acatado las órdenes de sus superiores a la perfección y había evacuado a desconocidos más desvalidos que ella, en lugar de rebelarse y sacar de dentro de sí la voluntad del fuego y pelear, pelear por aquello por lo que un ninja da la vida. Como su padre.

A veces era el objeto de burla de algunos hombres del clan que tenían un mínimo de trato con ella, pero Natsu era feliz. Siempre trataba de serlo, y a veces reía con los hombres que se soltaban alguna broma de buen gusto acerca de su cada vez más inactivo servicio. Natsu sabía vagamente que había ninjas como ella y no se rendían, y aunque ella tal vez se había rendido hacía mucho sin darse cuenta, se dijo que no iba a deprimirse tan fácilmente y que se levantaría cada día a hacer por lo menos una pequeña acción que fuera de provecho, o la hiciera feliz a ella o a alguien más.

Fue así como pasó, un día en que como de costumbre trabajaba en su hogar cuidando de su madre anciana y otros Hyūga fuera de servicio, lisiados y enajenados del mundo que no eran de uso alguno a la aldea y con muy pocas personas a las que su existencia importase. Se encontraba sacando agua del pozo, ese día andaba descalza y sudorosa y se había amarrado las mangas de la yukata con un trozo de tela, y cuando logró sacar el pesado cubo oyó una voz militar pronunciar su nombre con fuerza; se giró, con el corazón latiéndole aprisa de la sorpresa y vio al desconocido de sus mismos ojos, su frente ancha y _pálida_ y dijo que necesitaban de su ayuda en el complejo principal pues la esposa del líder estaba embarazada de nuevo, su salud era frágil y necesitaba apoyo en todo momento del día, era difícil apartar a Hinata-sama de la enferma y procurarla feliz en la ausencia de la madre, y además con ello las ocupaciones sencillas como lustrar los pisos, barrer las hojas, lavar la vajilla, airear los armarios y limpiar las habitaciones de los miembros de la rama principal se podían cubrir apenas. Nada de eso fue lo que dijo el shinobi cuando la mandó a llamar así tan deprisa pero fue el desorden que Natsu descubrió cuando llegó al recinto con las pocas pertenencias que de verdad le importaban.

Incluso entre las válidas razones evidentes su presencia entre aquel palacio de tatamis y puertas de papel de arroz no la dejaban de sorprender aunque llegó a reconocer a otras muchachas y mujeres que desencajaban tanto como ella entre esa pulcritud. Al líder no lo había visto más que una sola vez cuando el clan celebró el tercer cumpleaños de la heredera, pero ni siquiera entonces había conocido a la esposa y era tan plebeya que los asuntos de la familia líder solo llegaban a sus oídos a través de conocidos cercanos que estaban más políticamente involucrados. Natsu se abstuvo de hacer averiguaciones clandestinas impertinentes y, con las demás mujeres puestas al servicio de la señora, se encargó de aportar lo que le correspondía para devolver rápidamente el orden que enorgullecía al clan de los ojos blancos.

Fue la primera vez que se codeó con mujeres de la rama principal en idéntica situación de servicio, sin ninguna clase de privilegios; pero Natsu enmudecía y bajaba el rostro cada vez que veía con rencor sus frentes limpias. _Libres_.

Los casi seis meses que presenció del embarazo de la señora fueron poco menos que un infierno, e irónicamente la causa era aquella misma mujer de cabellera azulada que era tan difícil de odiar. Sus accesos de dolor se perpetraban tan rápido como el rayo amarillo de Konoha y nadie dejaba de sentirlos con sus alaridos de omnipotencia. El color no le regresaba a la piel, estaba constantemente desnutrida porque todo lo que intentaba comer lo vomitaba al muy poco tiempo, la debilidad de su cuerpo no le permitía sostenerse por sí misma ni caminar siquiera, a Hinata-sama había que mantenerla alejada de todo aquello pues su madre apenas si dormía. Los adultos más expresivos como Natsu la miraban con una angustia interminable pues se rumoraba que los médicos habían aconsejado abortar y la joven se opuso tan fieramente que en vista de la falta de remedio, no le habían dado la esperanza de vivir más allá del parto y existía una alta probabilidad de que ni ella ni el bebé sobrevivieran al mismo. Los demás, ni siquiera podían respirar.

Al principio tenían las ocupaciones asignadas y las mujeres menos importantes como ella se encargaban de hacer funcionar los engranajes de la casa y, con suerte, pasear a Hinata-sama y contarle historias de la aldea y anécdotas del clan que algún día heredaría; pero la situación se tornó tan estresante que no pocas veces Natsu corrió a socorrer a la señora a punto de caer que se empecinaba contra las órdenes médicas tambaleándose con destino a su jardín, mas nunca llegando a poner ambos pies fuera de su habitación acondicionada, llorando lágrimas de amargura que nadie tenía el valor de comunicarle al líder.

Al poco tiempo la señora había dado a luz y contra todo pronóstico médico ambas habían sobrevivido, la bebé en muchas mejores condiciones que ella. Por entonces se sabía que la madre también se empecinaba en amamantar a la niña, aunque a sus espaldas Hiashi-sama había asignado pertinentemente a un par de nodrizas que velaban por ella mientras la señora descansaba de sus infiernos. Varias de las muchachas de la rama secundaria que habían venido al igual que ella habían sido despachadas ahora innecesarias, pero por alguna razón misteriosa, o producto del azar y el descuido obediente al cansancio de sus superiores, Natsu quedó entre las mujeres que se rotaban para velar las noches de la niña y de Hinata-sama.

Cuidar de Hanabi-sama era una verdadera odisea y Natsu nunca se atrevió a decir que jamás había tratado con bebés, porque era un reto inmenso, quizá demasiado poderoso para su ineptitud, pero era el primero de su vida que le hacía palpitar el corazón con tantas expectativas. Asignada a pasar la noche en la habitación de al lado, tenía que acudir al primer sollozo de la infanta y tratar de calmarla, darle el biberón primeramente si le tocaba y si Hanabi-sama lo quería, hacer que eructara después e intentar dormirla de nuevo en sus brazos y si los intentos eran en vanos tenía que salir con ella y alejarse del cuarto de la obstinada madre, no fuera que la escuchara y acudiera muy a pesar de su esposo y más aun de sus propias condiciones. Era una manera de preservarla, por desesperada y precaria que fuera. Si la infanta persistía con el llanto se le debía llevar a la nodriza, la última esperanza de la nana de turno de Hanabi.

Le dolían demasiado los párpados y sin embargo flotaba entre la vigilia y el sopor del duermevela, los balbuceos infantiles le llegaban como chillidos a la lejanía y Natsu se revolvió en su futón pidiéndole a Hanabi-sama que aquello solo fuera producto de su imaginación; pero el llanto prorrumpió, Natsu se levantó completamente despierta y alarmada de no saber cuánto tiempo había estado llorando la bebé sin que ella acudiera, hizo las mantas a un lado en el acto y en el corto camino se alisó la yukata oyendo sus pisadas apresuradas en la madera a pesar de los incesantes alaridos. Cuando llegó a la habitación de Hanabi-sama se detuvo en seco, en el umbral de la puerta: la señora, la señora más allá de la muerte que en vida, se inclinaba sobre la cuna y tomaba entre sus brazos a aquella bolita rosada que agitaba débilmente los bracitos al aire; y en medio de esa noche sin luna, la oscuridad inescrutable de la habitación con los farolillos como dos puntos de luz lejana al otro lado del complejo y el silencio que lentamente sobrevenía como si Hanabi dejara de llorar sabiendo que algo importante ocurría en aquellos momentos, Natsu observaba a la joven con su bebé y comprendió que no podía moverse de su sitio, porque era la primera vez que el universo se detuvo con pasmosa lentitud y le parecía un conjunto de alegrías inequívocas.

Observando a Hanabi-sama practicar los kanji básicos en su cuaderno mientras miraba impacientemente por la ventana, Natsu pensó que tal vez aquel inolvidable día en que vio a la señora procurando a su hija en contra de las adversidades, tuvo que haber descubierto lo que querría hacer a partir de ese entonces el momento más importante de su vida; pero no fue así, y aquello todavía tenía el poder de desatar pequeñas zozobras en ella. Aún no lo tenía muy claro, lo sentía en sus huesos pero sin palabras inteligibles y ahora estaba Hanabi-sama; Natsu se permitió una mirada fugaz al exterior y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa porque al menos tenía la certeza de que estaba en la senda correcta.

—Hanabi-sama, no saldrá a jugar hasta que no termine.


End file.
